A Song Away From You
by Girl With The Striped Ribbon
Summary: Aaron, Samantha, George and Eddie are in a band called Les Misérables. They become friends, talk, sing, have fun… and also feelings grow! What will happen between them?
1. Prologue

**English is not my first language, so there must be some mistakes. I'm sorry, I'm trying to improve step by step!**

**Read, review, like it and enjoy it! :)**

* * *

_George's POV_

I was so excited that day! Our first rehearsal with all the members of the band was finally going to take place. Well, I had played a couple of times with Aaron and Eddie before, but Samantha hadn't come to sing yet.

The moment had arrived: it was already 11:00 a.m., and Samantha was actually the first one who reached my place. She was such a polite girl, and she sang really well. I still think I made a good choice asking her to sing in our band. I had known her since we were little kids, and she was like a sister for me.

Eddie arrived about ten minutes later, and Aaron called me saying that he wouldn't be there until 12:00 a.m. Samantha seemed nervous, I think it was because she hadn't met Aaron yet...

_Samantha's POV_

I didn't even know who Aaron was. Everyone talked about him and how good he was as a drum player, but I had never seen that guy. Moreover, he was late... It was like a joke!

We kept rehearsing until we heard footsteps going upstairs, and then I saw him and I realised I had already met him a few months ago. I still don't know if he remembers... The only thing that I know for sure is that he was going to change my world since that first rehearsal.


	2. The Encounter

"A lot of times starts aren't easy, and mine wasn't an exception." 

* * *

_Samantha's POV_

I was really impressed when I first saw Aaron going upstairs: he looked exhausted and busy, but he was really handsome. I probably blushed instantly. In fact, I had tried to imagine how he was, but I didn't think he was... just like that. Moreover, his face reminded me of something, but I wasn't able to know where I had met him before...

Anyway, we had to continue rehearsing, and that's what we did. As George had told me, Aaron was very good playing the drum set, but just a few moments later I found out that he could play the guitar, the bass, the keyboard... and, in addition, he did know how to sing! He looked really focused on all what he was doing during the entire time, it was simply unbelievable, and I have to admit that perhaps I envied him a little.

Then there was Eddie, the bass player. I had already met him the day before, he was likeable and cute. He was such a daydreamer and he was usually lost in thought, but he was adorable... Okay, I had a weakness for bass players, especially him.

As regards George... What could I say about him? I have known him since we were little kids. He gets cocky sometimes, but he's very tenacious. Honestly, he's such a sweetheart, and I was grateful to him for giving me the opportunity to sing with them, even if it was a novice band.

However, a lot of times starts aren't easy, and mine wasn't an exception. When we finished our repertoire, we asked each other which were our thoughts about it. And here's when the tension began to grow...

"Aaron, what do you think about Sam?" asked George.

"Well... I think you should sing with much more feeling," he snapped.

I didn't know what to say. I was a bit outraged and upset, of course I loved music! Yeah, perhaps it wasn't precisely my stile, but I was trying my best to do it right.

"I just... I don't get it... What do you mean?"

"I think he's trying to say that you should sing with more strength... I mean, heavier?" said Eddie, rubbing his neck.

"No, it's not like that," answered Aaron.

"So...?" I said, giving him a questioning look.

"I mean... I don't know how to explain it," he said, making weird gestures with his hands. "You have to... feel the music. It's something you must get used to."

"Okay... I'll try," I said, defeated.

As you can imagine, I couldn't take his comments off my mind during my way back home. It was so annoying... He wasn't nice. Not at all. Eddie was way better. After all, being that stupid, thinking that Aaron was extremely hot was even frustrating. 

* * *

**So what did you think? I know it's really short, but I'll definitely try to write longer chapters! Have fun :)**


End file.
